


Game Grump Drabble

by Zavier001



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, Other, Screenplays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavier001/pseuds/Zavier001
Summary: Just some screen plays I've been working on. Some are short, some are long. But not in a serious format. So I apologize in advance to readers who know how to properly write screenplays.Just note that these are directly from the Game Grump's episodes.





	Game Grump Drabble

Scene Notes:

After many attempts of ROSS’s hand-made level “YOU ARE A MONSTER”- Danny is losing his sanity quicker and quicker. ARIN can’t help but laugh at his misery, and this is Danny’s last attempt before handing the controller to ARIN… Whom insisted that he take it from his friend- hoping to end the agony.

-START SCENE-

ARIN: Nice.

*On the screen it can be seen that DANNY enters the pipe and falls down to the Bowser Jr. Mini-boss that ROSS so intelligently created. DANNY groans in response.*

DANNY: *Sarcastically* Okay- Here comes the part that no human being has ever beaten…

*DANNY continues to agonizingly avoid giant green shells from Bowser Jr. while ARIN laughs at him. ARIN tries to make small talk, hoping to sooth DANNY’s forever growing agony over the level.*

ARIN: There’s probably a fucki-

*Hit by a turtle shell in a corner, DANNY begins to sputter- cutting ARIN off.*

DANNY: Come the fuck- BEFFF- It’s fuckin’… You’ve gotta bounce off the turtle shells! So why would you make it such that-

*When restarting the level, DANNY takes the P-block and holds onto it… But turns around at the last moment- kicking the essential P-block off the side of the screen. Making it inaccessible. *

DANNY: *Loudly, and pitifully* AWWWwww…

*The both laugh hysterically at DANNY’s mistake. Making ARIN take the Wii U controller from his friend, ending his momentary burden and taking it upon himself.*

ARIN: Hold on. Give me that. Give-give me that fucking garbage. Hold on real quick. Let’s-let’s uh…

*ARIN pauses the screen while trying to figure out what to do next, and just how badly he wants to win this agonizingly annoying Ross-approved level.*

-END SCENE-

 


End file.
